


downtime

by timshl



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lactation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, have fun my guys, jesus this is FILTHY, married moonsun, oh and yong and byul have a son in this!, who is only mentioned and thankfully does not make an appearance in this pot of absolute sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timshl/pseuds/timshl
Summary: Yongsun and Byulyi enjoy their first weekend away together in months. When Yongsun encounters a small problem, however, Byulyi is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Please turn back now if the idea of a grown woman breastfeeding another grown woman squicks you out, thank you very much :-) 
> 
> ALTERNATIVELY, you could skip the whole section between “By the time they get back to the hotel...” and “It feels nice, but she finds herself craving more...” to get to the, uh, less controversial nasty bits. Though the plot won’t make much sense this way (yes, surprise, there IS a plot) and you’d unfortunately be missing out on a whole lot of foreplay!

It should have been a relief, to leave Haneul with Byulyi’s parents in Bucheon and have a quiet, child-less weekend together for the first time in almost half a year, but they’re both anxious enough about being apart from their infant son that they don’t start to properly relax until dinnertime on Saturday.

It’s been ages since they’ve had time to themselves, so they’ve chosen to spend the weekend away from the noise of the city in sleepy, scenic Sokcho. Right now, they’re enjoying a quiet meal in a quaint seafood restaurant hidden away from the main streets, and Byulyi is feeling more languorous than she has in weeks. 

“This is nice,” Yongsun suddenly says, picking up a sliver of scallop with her chopsticks and bringing it to her mouth with relish. “Remember when we used to go out like this every week?” 

“That part of our lives is over now,” Byulyi jokes, without any bitterness. Parenthood is definitely exhausting—Haneul regularly sleeps through the night now, but sometimes she still snaps awake in a cold sweat in the early hours of the morning and has to get out of bed and check that he’s safe and sound asleep in his crib to stop her heart from pounding—but she wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

“Says who? We just have to wait, oh, another eighteen years? Or maybe twenty-something, if we ever decide to have one more? And then we can get back to living like how we did in our twenties again.” 

Byulyi laughs. “We’ll be _fifty_ by then, I doubt we’re going to have the energy to do the things we used to do. Well— _you_ might, but I’m most definitely not going to be up for spending an entire day cycling around Seoul.” 

“I’ll just have to make you, then,” Yongsun says airily. She picks up another sliver of scallop and holds it out to Byulyi. “Try this, it’s amazing.” 

“I don’t really like scallops—”

“Just try it, it’s so good! You’ll love the sauce, trust me.” 

Byulyi reluctantly leans forward to take a bite. “Oh, it’s not bad.”

“I told you!” 

After dinner (Byulyi gets a silly thrill from swiping her credit card for a hundred dollar bill that has _nothing_ to do with diapers or rubber toys or the seemingly unending list of equipment required to keep a baby alive) they decide to take a casual stroll along the beach, to enjoy the gentle summer sea breeze and admire the twinkling lights of ships in the distance. 

Yongsun’s right—it _is_ nice, she thinks wistfully, to be able to carve out some special time just for each other and no one else. It feels blissfully carefree, just the two of them ambling across the sand with their fingers interlocked, taking in the night air, the way it used to be before Haneul. She recalls the absolute bliss of the first year of living in their own apartment, dizzy in love and riding on the high of being newly married. It still gives her a little thrill sometimes, to think of Yongsun as her wife.

She tilts her head to rest it on Yongsun’s warm shoulder, half wishing they could stay in this private little world forever. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?”

“Multiple times,” Yongsun replies, amused. 

“Mm. Just want to make sure you don’t forget it.” 

Because Yongsun looks absolutely lovely, all sweet and pretty in a long, billowy shift dress and pale pink cardigan, with makeup on (this is the first time Byulyi’s seen her wearing lipstick since Haneul was born) and her hair falling in soft waves around her shoulders.

Her style has changed ever since getting pregnant with Haneul; she hasn’t yet lost the pregnancy weight, meaning that she can’t fit into the form-fitting blouses and dresses and pants she used to favour, and has thus opted for a new, softer wardrobe that reminds Byulyi of when they first met in university and Yongsun was the embodiment of everyone’s dream girl-next-door college sweetheart.

And as much as she loves the bold, daring, confident Yongsun, she has a huge soft spot for this gentler, mellower version of her. 

“How can I not, with you around,” Yongsun teases. 

“Good. That’s been my plan all along.” Byulyi snuggles closer into Yongsun’s side and gives her a kiss on the neck. She smells so good, the lingering clean fragrance of her lavender body lotion tinged by the sharper hints of sweat accumulated during the day. 

“My Byulyi,” Yongsun murmurs affectionately, returning a kiss to the top of her head. 

They carry on lazily, occasionally exchanging a few words, mostly just listening to the lapping of the waves and soaking in each other’s presence. 

They’ve grown so attuned to each other over the years that Byulyi can’t miss the slight tension that enters her wife’s body at some point, even though it would probably be unnoticeable to anyone else. She doesn’t say anything at first, knowing that Yongsun will tell her when she wants to, but can’t help her spike of concern when Yongsun twitches in obvious discomfort. 

“Are you okay? Are you tired, do you want to head back to the hotel?” 

“What? Oh no, I’m fine, let’s stay out for a little more, the weather is so nice.” Despite her apparent nonchalance, there’s a slight strain in her voice that wasn’t there before. 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure. It’s nothing, Byul, don’t worry.” 

“Okay then,” Byulyi acquiesces, giving her hand a small squeeze.

By the time they get back to the hotel, however, after reaching the end of the beach and then doubling back, Yongsun’s discomfort has become impossible to disguise. Once they enter the room, she makes a beeline for their shared luggage, rummages through it briefly, then plops down on the edge of the bed with a small sigh after clearly not having found what she was looking for. 

“Yong, what’s wrong? Are you feeling unwell? Is it your stomach, was it the seafood?” Byulyi knows that her wife sometimes get annoyed when she hovers too much, but her slight paranoia over Yongsun’s health has unfortunately become a mainstay ever since Yongsun’s difficult first trimester. 

“No, it’s not anything like that.” Yongsun hesitates. “Ugh, this is so silly. Promise me you won’t laugh?” 

“Why would I laugh?” Byulyi asks, flummoxed. 

Yongsun shrugs, her expression a little pinched. “I dunno. I guess it’s kinda awkward? Just, let me—” To Byulyi’s surprise, she starts to remove her cardigan, and then stands up to take off her dress so she’s in nothing but her underwear. 

“Yong, what are you—” she begins, when Yongsun doesn’t stop there and proceeds to unhook her bra with a small sigh of relief, and _oh._

Yongsun looks up at her ruefully as she sits back down. “I told myself to bring my pump, but I completely forgot about it, and now…” 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Byulyi asks, once she finds her voice again. 

“Right now...I mostly just feel really sore. But I think it’s gonna get pretty uncomfortable later if I don’t do anything about it,” Yongsun explains, lifting a hand to gently massage at her chest, then wincing at the pressure. 

It’s obvious what the problem is: without having nursed for the entire day, both Yongsun’s breasts are engorged with milk, swollen to beyond their usual size and looking firm to touch. Her nipples are hardened and flattened, and the skin around her areolas is shiny and reddened. 

It’s clear that Yongsun is in some pain—which is the main reason for Byulyi’s current guilt over feeling _this_ turned on by the sight of Yongsun’s engorged breasts. 

She isn’t shy about admitting that she was more than a little obsessed over the changes to Yongsun’s body during the course of her pregnancy (namely the way her nipples darkened and hardened as her normally small breasts swelled a whole cup size), but if Yongsun was ever weirded out by Byulyi’s newfound enthusiasm over nipple play during sex, well—she never complained. 

To be turned on by the idea of her _lactating_ , however, is an entirely different matter. She won’t lie and say she’s never in her life entertained the notion of suckling at Yongsun’s chest when she’s still producing milk—however, all notion of breastfeeding being remotely sexual immediately disappeared once Haneul was born and it became clear to Byulyi how terribly difficult breastfeeding actually was. She’s helped an exhausted Yongsun rub cream over sore and chapped nipples more times than she can count, and on one memorable occasion spent close to an hour patiently helping her tearful wife massage a painful left breast to unclog a plugged milk duct. 

Back then, Byulyi pleaded with her multiple times to supplement with formula, given how obviously exhausting and emotionally draining breastfeeding was, but Yongsun, never one to back down from a challenge, staunchly refused and persisted until Haneul managed to latch on securely on his first try almost all of the time. 

It’s been a long while since those initial days, when breastfeeding was the most distinctly unromantic and unerotic part of motherhood, and now Haneul nurses without any difficulty. They’ve also begun easing him onto solid foods, which means Yongsun’s getting drunk from less often than she used to. 

“Sorry, I should have seen this coming.”

Byulyi is quick to reassure her. “It's okay, there’s nothing to apologize for.” 

Yongsun smiles ruefully. “It’s kind of a bummer, isn’t it, halfway through our romantic weekend away? I think I might try expressing by hand into the sink or something. That usually doesn’t feel great, but seeing as it’s the only option… Or, I guess I could head out to the nearest pharmacy and see if they sell pumps. Though—” 

“I can help you with that,” Byulyi hears herself saying. 

“The pharmacy? Okay, though honestly I think it’s unlikely—”

“As in. I can...drink from you.” She half regrets it the moment the words are out. 

Yongsun’s eyes have gone round in surprise. “Oh.” 

“I mean, only if you think that—only if you want,” she adds lamely. “I know that it—I know it’s painful, expressing by hand.” 

“It is.” 

Yongsun’s expression is unfathomable, and the ensuing pause is long enough that Byulyi begins, foolishly, to entertain the possibility of laughing it off as a joke—

“You would do that? For me?” 

And _oh_ —Byulyi doesn’t miss the way Yongsun’s voice has pitched slightly lower than before. She doesn’t think she’s mistaken the note of arousal underlying the innocuous question. 

“I want to,” she admits, and moves closer to stand between Yongsun’s legs and daringly take her left breast in her hand. It’s heavy and full, and Yongsun shivers when she strokes her thumb over the swell of firm flesh. “If you’ll let me.” 

Yongsun stares at her roving thumb for a few seconds, before looking up at her with hot eyes. “Take off your clothes, then,” she murmurs, and _fuck, okay_ —it looks like they’re on the same page with this after all. 

Byulyi strips in record time, but leaves her bra and panties on, feeling too shy to be _completely_ naked. Yongsun doesn’t comment, only scoots back to lean against the stack of pillows expectantly. 

“How should I…?”

“You can just lie over me like this—wait, hold on.” Yongsun positions one of the pillows over her lap. “There. Now come here.” 

Byulyi goes, ranging over Yongsun’s body and positioning herself so that her face is level with her chest, letting her body weight rest heavily on Yongsun beneath her. 

“Is this okay?” she asks, momentarily mesmerised by the erect nubs of Yongsun’s nipples barely an inch away from her face. She looks up. “Let me know if it hurts.” 

“Okay,” Yongsun whispers, and Byulyi takes that as her cue to angle her head forward and close her mouth around a hardened nipple. 

\-- 

A bolt of lust shoots up Yongsun’s spine the moment Byulyi’s lips close around her nipple and _suck_. For a brief moment nothing exists but the hypnotizingly soft, wet warmth of Byulyi’s mouth against tender skin—then Byulyi flicks her tongue a little too roughly, and Yongsun’s brought back to earth with a wince. 

Byulyi notices and draws back at once. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“A little bit,” she admits. “Try—try not to use your tongue for now? And go slowly. Here, like this.” She reaches out a hand to cup the back of Byulyi’s head and guides it back towards her chest. “Open up a bit more—you’ll need more than just the nipple in your mouth—press your tongue up a little, and then pull down—harder—yes, good, just like that.” She uses her other hand to press down on her breast to encourage the milk flow, and lets out a soft groan when the pressure breaks and her milk finally lets down in short, warm pulses. 

Byulyi makes a small sound of surprise when it happens, then sucks and pulls down more firmly. She repeats the motion, getting into a steady rhythm, and soon the dribbles of milk start to flow in a slow, steady stream, and it feels—it feels nothing short of amazing. The relief of let-down is heavenly, Yongsun’s chest tingling as her milk spills hot and thin into Byulyi’s throat. 

“This feels good,” she gasps, and Byulyi responds with a hum. 

Byulyi is a warm and heavy weight all along the front of her body, and the soft sounds of her drinking are unexpectedly arousing. She glances down and is transfixed by the sight of Byulyi’s head suckling against the swell of her breast, eyes closed and mouth working rhythmically. Her whole body flushes hot at the thought of Byulyi _servicing_ her like this. Her fingers instinctively tighten in Byulyi’s hair as heat swells between her legs. 

“Feels nice,” she murmurs, as Byulyi’s hands come to rest on either side of her torso, fingers splayed possessively over her ribs. Yongsun closes her eyes and lets herself drift in the sensation of the growing tightness at the junction of her thighs, the wet sounds of Byulyi’s hungry slurps, and the aching pressure easing as she’s drained till her breast is softened almost back to normal. 

Her other breast is leaking now, droplets beading at the tip of her erect nipple before trickling over the curve of breast and down to her stomach, but she ignores it in favour of bringing her free hand to rest lightly over Byulyi’s throat to feel the way her throat ripples when she swallows. The high moan that slips through her lips comes as a surprise, because _fuck_ , she hadn’t expected this to be so—so—

Byulyi suddenly pulls off with a loud smack of her lips to stare at her with dark, hooded eyes. 

“You like this, don’t you?” she asks slowly, eyes gleaming, but before Yongsun can answer, she’s tossing the pillow to the side, scooting up, and leaning in to press their lips together hungrily. 

There’s an unfamiliar sharp sweetness on Byulyi’s lips, and it takes Yongsun a second to realise that it’s the taste of _her milk_. The realisation makes her whimper into Byulyi’s mouth, her pussy clenching around a small burst of slick. 

Byulyi pulls back ever so slightly, so that their lips are almost grazing. “You taste so good,” she whispers, as she cups and squeezes lightly at Yongsun’s breast, rolling and teasing a damp, peaked nipple between her fingers. Now that she’s no longer aching, thanks to Byulyi’s ministrations, the touch is decidedly pleasurable, and she arches up greedily into it. 

“Kiss me again,” she demands, and Byulyi doesn’t hesitate to obey. The kiss this time is rough and possessive, the noisy wet smacks of their lips punctuated by heavy gasps and moans—she can’t tell at this point who it’s coming from, so entangled together are they—filthy and loud in the quiet room. Throughout it, Byulyi doesn’t let up on pinching and teasing at her nipple, and Yongsun feels almost lightheaded from the double points of stimulation. 

But soon she has to pull away, the ache in her left breast—still turgid and feeling full to burst—impossible to ignore. 

She shyly lets Byulyi know of her discomfort, and this time Byulyi latches onto her with none of the cautiousness of before, skilled tongue and lips knowing exactly what to do. Her milk lets down fast and easy, in time with another gush of slick between her legs, and she doesn’t bother to suppress the long, low moan that vibrates in her throat. She wants Byulyi to know how turned on she is, how wonderful it feels to be taken care of so intimately. 

She traces a finger around the seal of Byulyi’s lips against her skin, shivering at the simultaneous tenderness and filthiness of the act. Byulyi moans a little but keeps on going determinedly, and by the time Yongsun is completely emptied, all she can focus on is the way her thighs are squeezed desperately around the burning wet ache in her groin. 

Her breath catches in her throat when Byulyi stops sucking to teasingly flick her tongue once, twice, over her peaked nipple, bringing her hands to knead at both sensitive breasts. 

It feels nice, but she finds herself craving _more_ , and she writhes and cants her hips up, hoping Byulyi gets the memo. 

She doesn’t have to wait long—Byulyi ventures a hand downwards to cup her mound, breath hitching at what she finds. “God, Yong, you’re soaked,” she murmurs, low and hot, as she presses her fingers over the damp cotton and strokes upward. Yongsun’s hips jerk up involuntarily into the touch, desperately chasing more pressure, feeling like she might scream if she doesn’t get it _now_. 

“Byulyi, please,” she gasps, not above begging, “I need your mouth on me.” 

Her wish is answered when Byulyi tugs her underwear over her hips and down her legs, and Yongsun realises with some embarrassment that almost the entire cotton panel of her underwear is drenched through. It’s tempered by wonder, too, because her body has frustratingly become less obliging after pregnancy, and oftentimes they have to introduce lube into the scene so that she doesn’t have to try to reach orgasm on a dry pussy.

Today is...by far the wettest she’s been ever since giving birth, and the knowledge only serves to further ramp up her excitement. 

Byulyi, too, takes the opportunity to strip herself of her bra and panties, and Yongsun allows her eyes to greedily devour Byulyi’s slim body, all pale skin and toned muscle from regular hours put in at the gym. Her body is a thrilling coalescence of sharpness and softness, narrow hips and pointy joints tempered by the feminine curves of her inner thighs and the small mounds of her breasts. 

Yongsun spreads her legs impatiently, drawing her knees towards her chest and planting her heels into the duvet, shivering as her pussy is exposed to the air-conditioned coolness of the room. 

Byulyi exhales heavily at the sight. “Jesus fuck, Yong,” she chokes out, eyes transfixed on Yongsun’s bared and glistening pussy as she _crawls_ forward to settle between her legs, “you’re so fucking hot.” 

“Your mouth, _pleas_ —ah!” She cries out, hips thrusting up violently when Byulyi licks a broad stripe from the base of her entrance up to her clit, triggering another pulse of wetness from her entrance. “Oh my god,” she moans, hands fisting in the sheets and thighs trembling from the effort to keep still as Byulyi repeats the motion, the smooth glide of her tongue mind-blowingly good. 

Byulyi positions her hands on the insides of her thighs to hold her steady, before diving back in with enthusiasm. Yongsun pants and squirms and rocks up helplessly as Byulyi gets to work, licking and sucking her into a frenzy. She takes her time with it, exploring and spreading wetness all over her, from her fleshy outer lips to the puffy sensitive skin around her slit. 

A blinding spark of pleasure ignites in her cunt and shakes loose a strangled cry from her throat when Byulyi’s expert tongue dips briefly into her hole, nose bumping against her clit, before she closes her lips around the swollen nub and sucks hard. She barely has the presence of mind to stop herself from clamping her thighs hard around Byulyi’s head and grinding up, desperately wishing it was possible to shove her entire pussy into the velvet heat of Byulyi’s mouth. 

Byulyi lifts off slightly, and the sight of her reddened lips and cheeks smeared and shiny with Yongsun’s slick is pornographic. “You can use me,” she rasps, “no need to be shy.” 

“Okay,” she gasps, mind already half-gone, taking this as her cue to tangle her fingers into Byulyi’s hair and urge her back down. Byulyi smirks before returning down with relish. 

Now Yongsun doesn’t hold back, using her new grip to manoeuvre Byulyi’s head to her liking. The sound of wet slurps and licks is intensely arousing, and soon she’s panting hard and moaning almost continuously. 

“Fuck—this is—you make me feel—it feels so good, Byulyi, oh my god, your mouth, please don’t stop.” 

Her entire body is aflame; the pressure builds until every pass of Byulyi’s tongue sends a lightning shock through her clit that radiates gloriously through her entire cunt. 

Then, without preamble, Byulyi slides two long fingers into her hole, the smooth glide aided by the copious amounts of slick now leaking from her entrance. When they’re inserted to the knuckle, she crooks them forward and massages, right at her most sensitive spot. 

“Oh my god,” Yongsun chokes out, clenching hard around the stimulation. “Do that again— _fuck_!” She screams and bucks her hips up when Byulyi does as told, feeling as if all the pleasure in her body has come to be centered in her throbbing clit. 

“I think I'm close—Byul—gonna come,” she manages to hiss, fingers tightening in Byulyi’s hair, and Byulyi gives her clit one final hard suck before swiping two fingers over it in rapid, tight circles, pressing down hard. The pressure finally breaks and surges through her body in a massive, throbbing wave, pushing her over the edge with a high, keening cry, drowning her in blinding euphoria. The force of the orgasm is so great that she feels like she rides the crest of it for a short eternity, every muscle in her body tensed up, and Byulyi doesn’t let up on the firm circles over her clit until she feebly bats her hand away, suddenly way too sensitive to be touched down there. 

She eases down from it slowly, panting and whining, numerous little jolts and aftershocks still traveling through the nerve endings in her clit as the fluttering of her cunt eases. Byulyi is lapping lightly at the juices slowly oozing from her entrance, staying far from her clit in deference to sensitivity. There’s a damp spot underneath her ass where she’s dripped into the sheets, and she blushes at the thought that all this wetness came from her alone. 

Her body gradually comes back to itself as her breathing levels, and _jesus_ , she can’t remember ever having come this hard before. 

“Yong,” Byulyi finally whines, edging her way up Yongsun’s body. She swallows heavily, so aroused that she can barely get the words out. “Can you touch me, please, I feel so close already, fuck, I just need your fingers—” 

“Come here,” Yongsun orders, already readjusting herself so that she’s sitting upright. “On top of me.”

Byulyi scrambles to obey, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm before crawling up and positioning herself so that she’s on her knees and straddling Yongsun’s hips, close enough to grind her clit all over Yongsun’s stomach if she wanted to—the memory of the one time she did just that, frantically chasing her release and then coming violently without even being touched, draws a low groan from Yongsun’s mouth. 

Her hands come to rest on Byulyi’s hips, thumbing languidly over her hip bones before moving down to palm and squeeze around both her ass cheeks. Byulyi reacts with an impatient whine before attacking her mouth with another eager kiss, and oh god, she can taste herself all over Byulyi’s lips and tongue. _Again_. She reciprocates with equal vigour, hands roaming all over Byulyi’s beautiful, toned body, smugly satisfied by the thought that all this delicious flesh is hers to indulge in and hers only. 

She’s deliberately languid with her touches, never lingering anywhere for too long—dancing fingertips across her ribs, nipping teasingly over her collarbone, skimming feather-light over a hard nipple.

She stays away from where Byulyi craves her touch the most, patiently waiting for her arousal to wane—she doesn’t want her to come _too_ quickly, after all. There’s some fun to be had first. 

When Byulyi finally lets out another whine of frustration, Yongsun takes pity on her and reaches a hand down, cursing when she finds Byulyi so wet that she’s dripping down her inner thighs. “God, Byul, and I haven’t even touched you here yet.” 

Byulyi rolls her hips down with a choked cry, smearing the slick around her entrance all over Yongsun’s hand. 

“Look at you, so wet and ready for me,” Yongsun croons, sliding her fingers all over Byulyi’s slippery mound to get them nice and wet, and Byulyi squeezes her eyes shut and trembles from the effort of stopping herself from grinding down. 

For all that she always has something to say outside of bed, Byulyi becomes surprisingly nonverbal in it, preferring instead to communicate through touch rather than words. She’s also unexpectedly shy about her body, which came as a surprise to a Yongsun when they first started having sex—she hadn’t expected flirty, confident, charismatic Byulyi to be so coy when it came to her own pleasure. It’s something that Yongsun’s worked to ease her out of in all the years they’ve been together, and it gives her satisfaction to know that her wife now hardly hesitates before expressing her satisfaction or demanding something in bed. 

Byulyi likes nothing better than having something inside her—the thicker the better—so Yongsun positions two fingers at her entrance and plunges them in. 

“Aaah!” Byulyi cries out, clenching involuntarily around the intrusion. She's naturally tight, so Yongsun waits for her to relax and adjust to the pressure before starting to piston her fingers in and out of her cunt, building up to a rapid pace until she loosens up enough for Yongsun to insert a third finger. 

The groan that escapes from Byulyi at that are all vowel sounds, her entire body frozen and face twisting as she pulses hotly around Yongsun's fingers and tries to accustom to the added stretch.

“God, you’re so tight, Byul, I’m gonna have to loosen you up a bit.” Yongsun watches her expression carefully as she slowly moves her fingers, massaging the inside of her cunt to find her sensitive spot—she knows she’s found it when she’s rewarded by a full-body judder and a spasm around her fingers. 

“Yong—” Byulyi hisses, bearing down hard, lips parting on a sharp cry when the pressure grinds against her pleasure spot again. 

“Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby. Look at me while you do it.” 

Byulyi’s fingers dig into her shoulders for leverage, and soon she’s riding Yongsun’s hand without inhibition, panting heavily as she bounces up and down the shaft of Yongsun's three fingers in near-desperation, eyes clouded with arousal. This _has_ to be the hottest thing Yongsun’s ever witnessed in her life; she can't imagine ever forgetting the sight of her fingers alternately being swallowed and then emerging from in between Byulyi's legs.

“You’re so fucking hot, Byul," she eggs her on, "taking my fingers so well, you gorgeous girl.” 

Byulyi’s so wet that every thrust is punctuated by an obscene squelch that echoes through the room. She can tell when Byulyi is close, from the way her pants morph into desperate keening ' _ah, ah, ah's_ as her cunt grows impossibly tight, and the schlick schlick sounds that speed up erratically as she rocks up and down with renewed vigour. 

Yongsun scissors her fingers rapidly, knowing from experience that the sensation is infinitely pleasurable, and whispers, “Come for me, Byulyi.”

Byulyi screws her eyes shut and peaks with a low, strangled sob, back arching and pussy clamping around Yongsun’s fingers like a vice. Yongsun glances down just in time to see a small burst of clear fluid spurt from around her fingers, and she crooks her fingers again and rubs, _hard_ , knowing that there’s another bigger one in there—Byulyi screams as the walls of her cunt spasm wildly and she squirts once, twice, thrice more, in longer and more forceful jets that splash all over the sheets and onto Yongsun’s thighs. The lines of her abs are visible from how tightly her stomach muscles are clenched, and her fingers are digging so hard into Yongsun’s shoulders that they’ll probably bruise. 

Byulyi collapses on top of her with a moan, her whole body shaking as she tumbles down from her orgasm. Her cunt hasn’t yet gotten the memo, and is still pulsing sluggishly and oozing slick around Yongsun’s fingers. Her untouched clit has swelled to twice its original size and is now peeking out, red and engorged, from under its hood. The sight is far too enticing, and Yongsun can't stop herself from drawing a thumb over the stiff nub, and is rewarded by a whine and a little jolt of Byulyi’s hips. 

“No, I can’t—” Byulyi whimpers in protest into Yongsun’s neck. 

“Just one more,” Yongsun murmurs, not letting up on the steady rubbing of her thumb, until Byulyi is trembling from the effort of trying not to flinch away, “Come on baby, come for me one more time, I know you can do it.”

Byulyi hisses but rocks down all the same, tentatively at first, until the oversensitivity morphs into arousal once again and she’s grinding her hips urgently into the friction, gasping and whining open-mouthed into Yongsun’s neck.

The sound of her uncontrolled gasps, combined with the obscene loud squelches of her clit being attended to, and the way she’s _still going_ despite having come twice already—it's so damn hot that Yongsun feels her arousal start to rise again, although it’s far too soon to come after the mind-shattering orgasm she had earlier. 

Byulyi comes for the final time silently and without warning, the orgasm shorter now but no less intense, her entire body convulsing as her abused cunt jets out a final short pulse of wetness around Yongsun’s buried fingers. The violent trembling of her body doesn't subside so easily, and when Yongsun senses a dampness on her shoulder, she realises that Byulyi must be crying from the sheer intensity and overstimulation of coming three times in succession.

Byulyi winces when Yongsun extricates her fingers from her cunt as gently as she can with a schlick—her entire hand is _drenched_ —and wipes them on the ruined sheets before stroking them gently over her back. 

“You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah,” Byulyi mumbles hoarsely after a second, “Just. Need a second.” 

"Okay. You did so well for me, love."

Yongsun strokes her palms soothingly up and down Byulyi‘s back, knowing that the broad strokes and steady pressure help her body to calm down from the vibrating, thrumming high. 

After several minutes, during which the sweat and slick cooling on Yongsun’s skin begin to feel gross and uncomfortable, Byulyi shifts and rolls off of her with a groan, throwing her head back into the pillows. 

“Oh my god, Yong, that was. Wow.” Byulyi turns her head to meet her eyes, and oh, she looks stunning like this, all blissed-out with sweat cooling on the sides of her face and her hair all mussed up. The sight of wetness rimming Byulyi's glowing eyes elicits a queer, tender ache in her chest. “That may have been the hardest I’ve ever come in my life,” Byulyi says reverently. 

“Me too,” Yongsun confesses. 

“You’re amazing.” 

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Yongsun replies, sliding down the bed and shifting onto her side so she can hitch her top leg over Byulyi’s thighs and rest her hand on her heaving stomach, suddenly craving nearness. “You took care of me so well.”

Byulyi doesn’t have to ask to know what she’s referring to; her grin becomes smug. “So I take it that it was a good idea?” 

Yongsun takes Byulyi’s hand, places it over her breast, and squeezes lightly, relishing the way the smirk on Byulyi’s face slips momentarily as her eyes widen. “What do you think?” 

“I think that I love how noisy you get when you’re horny,” Byulyi answers, never one to give in.

“And,” she adds, leaning over to lick a slow, deliberate stripe over Yongsun’s left nipple without breaking eye contact, and now it’s Yongsun’s turn to have her brain temporarily short-circuit, “I wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again.” 

“Well, you’re in luck,” she breathes, tugging Byulyi closer and slipping an arm around her waist so that they’re cuddling face to face. She knows they should clean up, but she can’t bring herself to get out of bed just yet. “In case you’ve forgotten, we still have the whole of tomorrow here. Plenty of opportunity for a repeat of today.”

Byulyi laughs, and Yongsun absently notes that the bright, joyful peal of her laughter might just be her favourite thing in the world. “I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” 

“Only for you,” she says sweetly, and Byulyi laughs once more.

“My monster,” Byulyi teases affectionately, before going in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written and ngl I feel low-key embarrassed about it... 🤡 But if you read till here then I hope this did something for ya. hurhur


End file.
